The Unknown Destroyer
by 24DeltaQuadrant
Summary: The Borg try to take over Voyager in this short story I wrote in 7th grade. Sorry about the formatting problems.


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, Star Trek Voyager, or any of these characters.

The starship _Voyager_, registry number NCC-74656, shot through the deep,

unexplored vastness of the Delta Quadrant. Its heading was for Sector 001, Earth,

40,000 light-years away.

The ship was normally kept in good maintenance. But today,

malfunctions plagued the ship. All systems were affected. Impulse drive was

down, transporters were off-line, the replicator system was short-circuiting, and

the Doctor had to transfer himself to his mobile emitter.

Captain Janeway was in a briefing with her senior staff concerning the

abnormal malfunctions. Her chief engineer, B'Elanna Torres, was speaking. She

said, "It's like our ship has been cut in half. Everything is partially affected, and

half of our systems are down completely. I can't explain it."

Lieutenant Tom Paris, the ship's helmsman, spoke up. "Is it possible that

there could be a phase variance in the EPS grid? One little problem could cause

all this."

Torres responded, "We haven't been able to tell. Internal sensors are

down."

Silence fell over the room and remained in place for several seconds.

Harry Kim broke the silence. "We could put scanning teams in place equipped

with multiphasic tricorders. That would give any phase variance away."

Janeway replied, "Organize your designated teams. B'Elanna, take Alpha.

Harry, Beta. Seven, you and Chakotay take Gamma. Dismissed." As everyone

left the room, Janeway remained. She wondered to herself what was happening to

her ship.

Green light bathed the chamber. A trillion voices chattered at once,

becoming a cacophony only she could settle. Only one voice mattered at this

time. The Borg Queen picked out the voice and settled on it. All the other voices

drained away from her mind, leaving only the one voice.

The Queen spoke in her mind to the one voice. She said, "Have you

successfully infiltrated and integrated with them?"

The voice responded, saying, "Affirmative. Sabotage plan underway.

_Voyager_ will be ours." The voice went silent, giving way to the cacophony.

The Queen smiled a devilish smile, contemplating her plan that would,

hopefully, bring the Alpha Quadrant to its knees.

Lieutenant Torres had split the six people in Team Alpha into pairs. She'd

paired Crewman Chell and Ensign Vorik, Crewman Dalby and Ensign Gerron,

and herself with Lieutenant Carey. She and Carey were scouring Deck Ten,

looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"I'm not detecting _any_ problem," Carey said. "These scans indicate that

the ship is at its prime."

"I don't think there is a _phase variance_ at work here." B'Elanna began to

get frustrated. She slammed her hand against the bulkhead, saying, "We're

wasting time! We should repair the ship, not look for _phase variances_," speaking

the last two words with disgust.

Her combadge beeped. Harry's voice spoke, "Kim to Torres."

She tapped her combadge, saying, "Torres here."

"We haven't found anything. You?"

"The same. I'm gonna wrap up on this end. Torres out." She turned to

Carey and said, "Pack it up. Let's get out of here."

When she got up, her tricorder beeped, alerting her to something. She

unfolded her tricorder and looked at the readout. Carey did the same. She then

noticed that the work panels were changing to a new configuration. A _Borg_

configuration.

As a look of horror spread across Carey's face, Torres exclaimed, "RUN!"

Carey snapped out of his terror and bolted down the corridor. The instant he was

out, Torres said, "Computer, activate force fields, Deck Ten, Section 24-Alpha!"

A blue screen shimmered in between the bulkheads, and then turned transparent.

Torres and Carey looked at each other. Torres tapped her combadge.

"Torres to Janeway."

When Team Gamma parted ways, Chakotay and Seven headed towards

the Bridge, feeling disappointed and annoyed that they had not found the problem.

Seven then got a distressed look on his face. Chakotay noticed and asked,

"Seven? What's wrong?"

"My proximity transceiver activated. That indicates a Borg presence

nearby," Seven replied.

"Is that possible?" Chakotay asked. Seven treated it as a rhetorical

question and remained silent. Suddenly, the main lights dimmed and the Red

Alert lights began to flash. Klaxons began to sound. Seven and Chakotay ran the

rest of the way to the turbolift.

Down on Deck Ten, Section 24-Alpha, the Borg circuitry receded. It had

other places to move. It began to move into the main computer.

"Borg on the ship?" Tom Paris asked incredulously. "Impossible!"

"Not impossible," Lieutenant Commander Tuvok said. "Improbable.

When the Species 8472 Incident occurred, the Borg could have planted a dormant

assimilation program."

"To what end? We're 40,000 light-years from Earth," Harry Kim pointed

out.

"It could have been programmed to activate when we reach the Alpha

Quadrant. It may have been activated prematurely," Tuvok replied.

The comm then beeped, saying, "Captain to the Bridge." Captain Janeway

and her senior staff stepped out of the briefing room and onto the Bridge.

Lieutenant Ayala stepped out of the command chair and said, "We're being hailed on a triaxalating bandwidth. The transmission is being carried on a

transwarp carrier wave."

Everyone on the Bridge froze. They were getting a message from the

Queen herself.

"Put it onscreen," Janeway said.

The Queen's face appeared on the viewscreen, bathed in green light as

always. She spoke, "Captain. It's been a long time."

"Not long enough," Janeway replied. "What do you want and what have

you done to my ship.?"

"I'm not obligated to tell you anything."

"Then why did you call? To say 'Hello'?"

"I said I wasn't obligated. I didn't say I wouldn't. I just wanted to tell

you that you'll be my instrument for assimilating humanity."

"How so? You know that if an assimilated ship arrives at Earth, planetary

defenses will destroy it."

"This is an experimental assimilation. Once you and your ship are

assimilated, my new Borg drones can disguise themselves as whatever they

assimilated. They can also make your ship look like _Voyager_. Then they can

assimilate Earth. Just a warning to torture you."

The viewscreen deactivated. Everyone on the Bridge was quiet, stunned

and shocked into utter silence. Janeway finally broke the silence and said,

"Computer, activate self-destruct sequence, authorization Janeway-pi-one-one-

zero."

The computer replied, "Unable to comply. Self-destruct sequence is off-

line." Suddnely, the normal feminine voice of the computer gave way to a Borg

voice that said, "We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile."

Janeway walked down the corridor with Seven. They were headed to

Sickbay to see the Doctor's report on what was happening. They both remained

silent.

Captain Janeway finally broke the silence. "Is this even theoretical? Do

you remember anything about this?"

Seven responded, "It was only an idea. But an extremely far-fetched

idea."

"It was in service when you were a drone." They remained silent until

they reached Sickbay.

They then walked in and saw the Doctor sitting at his desk. Janeway

asked, "Doctor, have you found anything?"

He stood up with a grim look on his face. "When I analyzed these

nanoprobes, I found that they had a mini-cloaking system. When they cloak, you

remain a drone in the flesh, but not in appearance. You would be drones when

you reached Earth."

Janeway looked at the Doctor, and then turned to Seven. She only had

three words to say. "This is real."

In the briefing room for the third time that day alone, the senior staff was

talking.

Chakotay spoke up. "Is there any way to stop this thing. There has to be

something."

Harry responded. "We don't even know where the program _is_, let alone

how to stop it."

The comm. then beeped. "Doctor to Janeway."

"Janeway here."

"I found something. A direct neural link in between a Borg drone and the

nanoprobes would kill the nanoprobes. The drone would shut down the nanoprobes mentally once the link is established. There is a risk that the drone's

neural network would cease functioning permanently."

"Could Seven do it?"

The Doctor was silent for a few seconds, and then said, "Yes."

The briefing room was silent. Seven spoke up and said, "I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" Janeway asked. "This could kill you."

"I'm willing to take the chance."

The death silence that followed was unbearable. Janeway finally said,

"Get on it."

The Doctor backed away from Seven. "I'll be here with the necessary

supplies to make sure you're okay."

"I'll be fine," Seven replied. A grim look spread on the Doctor's face.

"This is the console where the Borg presence was first found."

The Doctor and Janeway stood back. Seven injected her assimilation

tubules into the work console. Nothing happened at first. Then the console began

to shift in pulsating lights. Circuits started to explode. The interface switched

between Borg and Starfleet configurations rapidly. Seven screamed.

Suddenly, the console returned to its normal Starfleet configuration. The

assimilation tubules retracted and Seven fell to the floor.

As the Queen listened, silence greeted her. It took only a fraction of a

second to realize the truth. Anger spread over her, but the others soon drowned

out anger. She had work to do.

Seven awakened in Sickbay. The Doctor's warm smile greeted her.

Seven sat up and asked, "How long?"

"Thirteen hours. You were very lucky."

"The Borg program?"

"Destroyed," Janeway said.

"Captain."

"Doctor, when is she clear to leave Sickbay?"

"She can return to duty by tomorrow."

Janeway smiled. She was going to need all the help she could get to get

home.


End file.
